


Nine-tailed Tail Chaser

by thegriffin88



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, PWP without Porn, Power Play, Whump, because I'm classy like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegriffin88/pseuds/thegriffin88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mighty Datak Tarr falls, the person he least wanted to deal with is there to pick him back up. It's not really PWP but it's something I needed to write. Sexy times are ahead, but not in detail because I'm classy like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-tailed Tail Chaser

**Nine-tailed Tail Chaser**

**A Defiance Snippet**

"Well, well, well, how the mighty fall."

Datak Tarr lay in the mud, beaten and bloodied by the hands of his own men, on the orders of his wife no less! And now, as if this very shit-hole of a town was mocking him,  _she_  was here. Gloating.

"Shtako." he growled.

"I hope that's not what you're lying in because there's no way I'm letting you in my car if that's the case."

And then, she was helping him up, smirking in a way that suggested she  _knew_  this would happen.

"Why are you here?" he snapped, pulling away and brushing the dirt off his clothing.

"Because I'm Fiona Ryder, Occasional Arkhuntress at your service." the woman smirked.

Occasional, Datak mentally scoffed, occasional because she had been one of the first hunters and nabbed herself a piece of Votan tech that fetched a very hefty market price. She was practically set for life.

"Look, are you going to stand there scowling at me or are you going to get in the car because I'm not about to stand here all night with a bunch of angry non-humans. I mean, it's no skin off my bones if you feel like going home tonight."

So that was her motive then, to finally get him alone, just as she'd always wanted. And of course she'd caught him like this, like a spider waits for a fly. He was caught in a situation that left him no other choice than to take her up on her offer.

"Shower, clean clothes, nice bed, isn't it nice I bought property up here all those years back? I knew this place would be something, you know-"

"Fine."

"Beg pardon?"

"I said fine!" Datak hissed.

Fiona smirked. "Then come this way my dear, dear Datak, your chariot awaits." she just couldn't help herself, the cat had finally caught the canary.

The ride was uneventful, what with Fiona gloating to herself and Datak to absorbed in attempting to wrap his head over what just happened to him and his entire business operation; to his family. So absorbed was he that he didn't even notice they had arrived until Fiona poked him in his very bruised shoulder. He winced.

"Ah, sorry about that." she said, frowning sincerely, "They really kicked your ass back there."

Datak eased himself out of the car as Fiona unlocked the front door to her cabin. It was an insanely nice piece of property, Fiona explained that it had once been the main building of a hotel but after the war she had spent her arkhunting money on getting it fixed up for living purposes.

"Shower is in that direction, take your time. I'll be waiting out in the living room to patch that sweet ass of yours up." she winked, licking her lips.

Datak curled his lip in a snarl before turning on his heel and heading off. He had no idea how long he spent in the shower, only that it was good to get clean once more. He hadn't felt this good since the bath he had taken after his release from prison. The experience was slightly dampened when he found that Fiona had only left him a robe to change into. Not that he was modest; he would have gone nude if that wasn't exactly what Fiona wanted. The robe was, at least, comfortable.

He found Fiona in the living room, with the fireplace blazing and a wide smile on her face.

"Hey gorgeous." she said, holding up a glass of red wine. "You're gonna want some of this here vino because rubbing alcohol stings like a bitch."

Datak snatched the glass and took a generous swallow. "What makes you think I want your help?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"You're bleeding, somewhere, you've got to be." Fiona said, swirling her own glass, "I just hope it isn't internal. Oh god, what if it is? Quick, let me feel your abdomen!"

"Stay away from me!" Datak snapped.

Fiona huffed, "I need to see if you have a hot spot! That's how you tell if someone is bleeding out from the inside."

"I am bruised, nothing more." he replied.

The arkhuntress shrugged, "Fine, you're as prickly as a wet cat, you know that?"

Datak just glowered at the fire.

The two sat in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts. So of course they both attempted to break the silence at the same time.

"You are my host, you should go first." Datak sighed.

"Oh, well, remember when you slew that hellbug last year and got drenched in its guts? With the knife and all you looked too fucking hot." all she got as a reaction was a deadpan, unimpressed stare, "See, this is why you should've gone first."

"Just what is your infatuation with me?"

Fiona's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that. Then, she smiled, a sort of knowing smile, but one devoid of lechery.

"It's about damn time you asked me." she replied, "It's not just you, by the way, I've been hanging around that E-Rat mayor ever since that hijacking incident. It's a fetish, I have, of powerful guys getting knocked to their asses. I love what I can't have. You're so untouchable, but I want to touch you." she took a sip of wine, "You know what they call me in other parts of this country? Kitsune. It's an Old World word in Japanese. Well, it's a creature actually, of folklore, a fox spirit. These foxes can take human form, most of the time as a beautiful woman and they love to seduce men. They're attracted to power, and their intent isn't always benign."

"So you wish to seduce me? Is that it?"

"Eh, kinda I guess. I don't really know. I like the power you radiate, you're so sure of yourself. It's as thick and attractive as any musk. That E-Rat of a mayor, he's not the same. He's weak. I mean, yeah, still sexy but one more incident like that and he's going to crumble. I just hope I'm there to witness it." she licked her lips, damn that gossip had spread like a virus. "Not you though, you got your butt kicked by your own people and you're still aloof. It's hot. I mean that." she took another sip, "Aren't you mad?"

That hit a nerve.

"Of course I'm mad! I was betrayed! By my wife no less!" Datak barked.

"Then get mad!" Fiona snarled, standing up.

"This is mad!" Datak shouted, standing as well.

Fiona grabbed him by the lapels of the robe and kissed him. Then, she pulled back with a gasp.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean-I-I was so caught up in the moment that I-"

Datak gave a primal growl and pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss.

About half an hour later both of them lay on the rug, panting and sweating and both having earned some new bruises.

"Oh man," Fiona panted, "Angry you is fricken' amazing at sex."

Datak huffed, " I don't need to be angry to be amazing."

Fiona laughed, "Oh yeah? Care to try again once you've calmed down?"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, that episode was sooooo hot. I just had to write this. I tried not writing it but it kept bugging me!  
> I've had Fiona in my head since the pilot, she's just a general stalker and not ashamed of it.
> 
> I regret nothing about posting this.


End file.
